


Long Live The Queen

by MorganasCrow



Series: The Kingdom of Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Morgana is queen, as she should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Long Live The Queen

"We love our queen."  
\- Sex Pistols (God Save the Queen)

The people of Camelot celebrated – the kingdom prospered and it was their beloved queen's birthday! They all wanted queen to be happy. Countless gifts were brought into the throne room to delight the beloved queen. But Morgana couldn't feel joy. She wore a smile on her face, but her eyes were grieving and forlorn. Even though the celebration went well on, Morgana sheltered sorrow deep within… Her beloved one was gone – she left on her birthday, leaving no note, no trace. Morgana mourned in her heart.  
The door of the throne room opened suddenly. On one side of the of the room stood Arthur, the past heir apparent, still firm, still noble. He was there to please his sister… He comprehended the mistakes of his father and condemned them. He was up to bow to his queen. Morgana wanted to show her noble-mindedness, preventing Arthur from kneeling on the floor like a slave, when the door on the other side of the room opened as well, revealing Merlin's surprised figure. He seemed confused for a while, because of his magic being broken. Then he spotted Arthur and forgot all the trouble within a second. Arthur spotted Merlin at the very same time, his eyes sparkling suddenly, his face adorned with a smile as he set up to run towards Merlin. Merlin stumbled, hurrying to meet his beloved one finally. They met at the center of the throne room, Arthur holding Merlin in his armful and twisting around, full of joy of meeting his love. Then Merlin kissed Arthur. The kiss was sweet, Merlin's tongue meeting Arthur's, swirming in his mouth.  
Arthur felt so happy… after all that nights without Merlin… all the nights, filled with forlorn seeking his darling is finally here, in his arms. Arthur decided he will never let anyone to get him rid off Merlin again – not even Merlin himself! Arthur's lips were meeting the familiar shapes, Merlin's cheekbones, his auricles, his sweet hair… and he wished this moment never to end.  
Merlin felt his heart flush with love and gratitude- he felt so glad Arthur is okay and he felt so glad Arthur is here with him! He rode his hand under Arthur's tunic, up over his abs - he's still in a good shape, thought Merlin – towards Arthur's breasts. He felt the heartbeats under his palm, synching with Arthur's tongue in his mouth. And he also felt Arthur's hand crawling in his crotch.  
Morgana was sitting on the throne, watching her topless brother and his boyfriend slowly getting further, despite being watched by 200 pairs of eyes. She was so happy they can finally be on their own, without hiding, without disguise. She clapped her hands to make silence. Everyone – except Merlin and Arthur – rose their heads. „Honorable people of Camelot,“ started Morgana, „I am very glad prince Arthur was found. Now – please – give him and his boyfriend some privacy. Let's move forth to the dining room and enjoy the feast!“  
Her dependants were leaving through the main door, whilst she walked towards the rear door, leading straight into her chambers, where she could change her clothes before the feast. „Is your heart satisfied now, my lady?“ she heard a familiar voice. She turned around so quickly her pelerine twisted round her hips like a pegtop. A tall figure stood by the chamber wall. When she stepped out of the shadow, Morgana saw the dress, laced with golden hair, a smile carved in the face so familiar, the sweet aroma she loved and dreamt of filling her nostrils again.  
Morgause took another step and hugged Morgana's shoulders. Morgana's lips shivered, her voice trembling with joy, surprise and love: „'twas you?“ She was lacking of words to express how pleased and grateful she feels. Morgause just nodded. Morgana's eyes filled with tears and she embraced Morgause as tight as she could: „Please, forgive me… I feared you forgot… I…“ Morgana's voice broke, but Morgause just placed a finger upon her lips: „I would have never forgotten, my lady.“ Then her lips caressed Morgana's, still trembling, covered with tears. Morgana felt like if Morgause poured silver life into her with that kiss. Her heart started to race again, her hand holding Morgause's shoulder tightly, her nose smelling the sweet avalanche of the golden curls upon her face, her lips felt like if they were growing into Morgause's. It felt like eternal, until Morgause laid her upon the bed. Then they parted and Morgause's lips moved towards her ear, caressing the skin on the way. „Happy birthday,“ she whispered.

"Neboj se, už Tě nechci trápit!"

//Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore.//

\- Daniel Landa (Vltava)


End file.
